


Une bouffée de toi

by Akirafye



Category: One Piece
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, sort of
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akirafye/pseuds/Akirafye
Summary: L'incident sur le bateau restaurant n'est pas la première rencontre entre Zoro et Sanji.  Cependant, Sanji n'en a aucun souvenir et cela est la cause de beaucoup de tension entre les deux équipiers. Après leurs deux années de séparations, Nami en a assez et les enferme dans la vigie. Mieux vaut qu'ils s’entre-tuent plutôt qu'ils l'empêchent de se détendre.





	

 

_Une bouffée de toi_

Un jour, un jour tout commença. Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment le jour, c'était plutôt la nuit, ou peut-être le soir. Sanji ne s'en souvenait plus en réalité. Il était parti en ville pour aller chercher des provisions pour le Baratie et comme d'habitude pour les désignés de corvées, il dut passer la nuit sur l'île. Ce jour il s'en souvenait bien, mais la nuit là, il l'avait oubliée. Pourtant, c'était dans cette tranche horaire qu'il avait dû le rencontrer et c'était pour cela qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il c'était passé ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Enfin, il savait que l'autre algue s'en souvenait, mais la ''première fois'' qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés sur le Baratie il n'avait rien voulut lui dire. Il paraissait même vexé. Alors, ils avaient commencé à se chamailler et depuis, leurs disputes devinrent de plus en plus fréquentes et de plus en plus violentes.

Le blond voulait savoir. Le vert voulait qu'il se rappelle de cela lui-même. Ils étaient tous les deux blessés dans leurs orgueils. Cela faisait longtemps que Sanji n'avait pas repensé à la raison clé de toutes leurs disputes et de tous leurs désaccords. Cela lui était maintenant si naturel qu'il avait failli l'oublier.

Heureusement que Nami était là ! Sa douce et tendre, qui ne faisait que le rejeter et l'aguicher pour le manipuler à volonté. Une fois de plus, une de leurs bagarres avait éclaté, et ils se retrouvaient sur le pont à se battre. Une fois de plus, Nami, terreur des mers, leur asséna à tous les deux un coup de poing et, encore une fois, elle soupira. Cependant, cette fois ci, elle décida, profitant du saignement de nez intempestifs du blond pour les emmener tous les deux dans la cuisine, de les y enfermer. Zoro, sous peine d'une dette augmentant de moitié, ne se rebiffa que peu et se laissa gentiment enfermer avec un cuisinier blond à la barbichette, effondré dans une mare de sang, une perfusion made in Chopper dans le bras. Elle leur glissa une phrase à travers la porte, une seule avant que Fancky ne la cèle.

\- Vous allez régler votre différent en discutant !

\- Enfin, navigatrice-san. Intervint Robin. Il serait préférable qu'ils règlent le différent qui les oppose à longueur de temps, celui à l'origine de tous les autres.

\- Oui ! Faîtes donc cela !

\- Euh...Nami ? Tu es sûre de vouloir les enfermer..

\- Bien sûr ! Acquiesça la jeune rousse à la longue chevelure. Ces deux dernières années étaient si paisible. Dit-elle rêveuse repensant à son île céleste. Ils doivent régler leurs différents ! Reprit-elle plus sérieuse.

\- Oui, ça j'avais compris ! Mais dans la cuisine ? Tu es sûre ?

\- Non, c'est vrai ! Luffy va encore râler.

C'est ainsi qu'ils furent expédiés à grands coups de pieds dans la vigie et enfermés de nouveau, séquestrés jusqu'à réconciliation. Zoro s'endormit se disant qu'il serait préférable de ne pas être conscient au réveil du blond. Ce dernier se souvint de tout ce que j'ai précédemment cité. (excusez ma flemmardise, mais voilà, on va pas tout redire trente-six fois non plus!) Donc, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux sur un sabreur endormi dans la vigie, il était passablement froissé. Il attendit quelque instant donnant une chance au vert de se réveiller avant. Mais rien, alors il frappa. Il donna un coup de pied dans le ventre du vert qui l'insulta de tout son saoule.

N'ayant pas la place de se battre convenablement sans détruire la pièce, ils se tirent. Le blond le regarda fixement certain que tout était de la faute du sabreur. Ce dernier ne se souvenait même pas de la raison première de leurs disputes. Il savait juste que le simple fait de voir le cuisinier le froissait et que lorsqu'il se trémoussait comme un idiot, il baissait amplement dans son estime comme si, justement, avant il l'avait estimé.

\- Bon, tu vas me dire oui ou non ? Se décida le blond, en rentrant directement dans le vif du sujet.

\- Dire quoi ? Reprit le vert assez surpris.

Qu'est-ce qu'il devait lui dire ? Le blond lui laissa deux minutes pour réfléchir, mais voyant que cela ne menait nul part, il reprit :

\- Me dire ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, avant notre 'rencontre' !

\- Ça... Cracha presque le vert s'en souvenant parfaitement maintenant.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas repensé, et, c'est vrai qu'avec cet élément, son comportement et ses réactions face au blond s'expliquaient facilement. Mais il n'allait pas le lui dire, alors il détourna la tête.

\- Tu n'as qu'à t'en rappeler.

Le blond fulminait, c'était la réponse qu'il lui avait donné, trois ans de cela, à leur soit-disant première rencontre. Le cuisinier insulta gentiment le vert qui lui répondit tout aussi aimablement.

\- Putain K'so Marimo, dit moi qu'on en finisse !

\- La ferme Love cook ! Souvient toi et laisse moi tranquille.

\- Je ne peux pas me souvenir ! Déclara Sanji à contre cœur.

Le vert tourna l'œil vers lui. Tout le monde peut se souvenir, qu'est-ce qu'il racontait encore ?

\- Je crois que j'avais trop bu. Expliqua le blond à contre-cœur. Et, je ne me souviens plus de rien de cette soirée.

Le sabreur l'observa fortement, puis sourit et enfin explosa de rire. Toutes ces années, ils s'étaient montés l'un contre l'autre, pour rien. Mais ce n'était pas de cela que Zoro se moquait, mais de l'incapacité notoire de son vis à vis à boire.

\- Oh, c'est bon ! La ferme Face de cactus !

\- Tu... on a fait un concours de beuverie. Commença à narrer Zoro toujours riant.

\- Quoi ? Et c'est tout ? C'est ça qui te blessais dans ta fierté ? Que je ne me souvienne pas de ce putain de concours à la con ? S'emporta le blond.

\- Non. Reprit le vert tout d'un coup plus sérieux et terrifiant. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé après.

\- Et que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le blond légèrement hésitant face au visage sérieux qu'affichait son vis à vis.

\- Si je te le dis tu me tueras et ensuite tu te suicideras donc je ne dirais rien. Expliqua clairement le sabreur.

\- Ouais, mais de toute façon si tu ne dis rien, on ne sortira jamais d'ici et je finirai par faire la même chose donc...

\- Non. Ce n'est pas la même chose. Affirma le vert lui coupant la parole.

Le blond ne comprenait vraiment rien. Il s'alluma une cigarette et ouvrit une fenêtre son vis à vis n'aimant que peu l'odeur. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Le sabreur, étant dans sa salle attitrée, n'en put plus de cette immobilité et commença à s'entraîner. Le cuisinier observa les alentours et tomba sur sa douce Nami-chérie, il l'observa longuement. Quelle avait changé ! Ces deux ans l'avaient rendue si féminine et débordante de sensualité. Enfin, c'était sûr qu'avec les deux ans qu'il avait vécu dans cet enfer rose, tout lui paraissait plus beau. Il fit alors glisser son regard vers le sabreur pris dans ses pompes. Même lui il était plus séduisant.

Rah ! Non, il ne devait pas penser comme ça ! Non, il avait réussi à survivre restant lui-même durant ces deux dernières années, alors, non, il n'allait pas céder maintenant. D'accords Zoro était l'homme le plus séduisant qu'il avait rencontré dans sa vie, d'accords il s'était fait à l'idée que des hommes puissent aimer des hommes, d'accords il trouvait Zoro très classe à sa manière, d'accords il adorait son caractère même s'il ne pouvait pas le supporter à cause de cette foutue fierté, d'accords lui aussi il était très fier et il le comprenait, d'accords il l'avait beaucoup impressionné le jour de son entré dans l'équipage, d'accords c'était en parti pour lui qu'il y était rentré, d'accords il s'inquiétait pour lui dès qu'il était blessé, d'accords il voulait par dessus tout lui faire dire qu'il aimait sa cuisine, d'accords il avait besoin de ce contacte permanent que leurs accordaient leurs bagarres, mais jamais, aux grands dieux, jamais il ne serait attiré par cet homme.

Il remarqua alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas de le fixer, il ne put cependant pas détourner le regard lorsque Zoro se releva pour retirer son tee-shirt dégoulinant de sueur et reprendre son entraînement. Il détailla chaque partie de son corps, son regard traversant même le tissu. Il n'avait plus eu l'occasion de le voir s'entraîner depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Il suivit le chemin de plusieurs gouttes de sueur dévalant le long de son torse halé et musclé. Il le fixa avec une telle intensité que Zoro le sentit et releva les yeux vers lui.

Il fut surpris de voir le blond l'observer, mais encore plus de le voir l'observer tellement fixement qu'il ne remarquait même pas son saignement de nez.

\- Love cook. L'interpella alors le sabreur.

\- ...mmh. Quoi ? Se réveilla le blond de sa contemplation.

\- Tu saignes. Lui déclara-t-il lui pointant son nez.

Le blond le réalisa alors et s'essuya vite le nez d'un revers de manche. Le vert continua de l'observer et commença sous le regard intensif du blond.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne peux pas me le dire, mais tu peux me le montrer. Expliqua-t-il trouvant son idée assez bonne pour une mauvaise excuse.

Le vert réfléchit un moment puis observa intensivement le blond.

\- Non, tu ne voudras pas. Dit-il retournant à son occupation.

\- Mais si, je te dis que je suis d'accords, merde ! Je veux sortir d'ici, Marimo !

\- Et tu crois que j'ai envie de rester avec toi Sourcil en vrille ?

\- Bon, mime-le moi que je trouve par moi même !

\- Tu refuseras de trouver même si la réponse te viens. Lui répliqua-t-il.

\- Putain, Kuso Marimo ! Arrête de décider à ma place !

Le sabreur l'observa toujours, légèrement irrité.

\- Ne viens pas te plaindre. Cracha-t-il presque.

Il se rapprocha alors dangereusement du blond, ce dernier commença à avoir chaud et à se sentir très mal à l'aise. Il était dorénavant bloqué entre le mur et Zoro. Il le repoussa alors.

\- Je t'ai demandé de mimer. Cria-t-il presque.

\- Ce genre de chose ne peut se faire qu'à deux. Expliqua nonchalant Zoro.

\- Bah, on va faire un question-réponse alors. Et tu me répondras par oui ou par non, vu que tu ne veux rien me dire, Marimo.

\- Si tu veux retomber en enfance Sourcil en vrille, pourquoi pas ? Mais ça va durer longtemps.

\- Ouais, bien, donc, on a bu ?

\- Oui.

\- Et puis après je suppose que nous n'étions pas très sobres, enfin surtout moi .

\- Non, en effet.

\- Donc, tu n'as pas dû me laisser ainsi car, aux dernières nouvelles, tu respectes tes adversaires dans n'importe quelle domaine, Marimo.

\- Oui, c'est ça, Sourcil en vrille.

\- Donc, tu nous as emmené autre part ?

\- Non.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui nous ai emmené ailleurs.

\- Oui.

\- Comme je ne connaissais pas grand chose, soit je t'ai emmené au marché...

\- Non.

\- Soit à mon hôtel ?

\- Oui.

\- Nous avions parié quelque chose, je n'aurais pas bu sinon.

\- Oui.

\- Ton hébergement ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais ce n'est pas tout ?

\- Non.

\- On s'était battu avant de boire ?

\- Oui.

\- Donc nous sommes allés à mon hôtel et …

Laissant son nakama chercher, Zoro se rapprocha de la fenêtre encore ouverte et par celle-ci demanda à Nami de lui donner plusieurs bouteille de Sake. Ussop eut le temps de construire un système pour tracter de la nourriture pour les deux nakamas et de lui demander pourquoi ils étaient enfermés là haut, ce à quoi Zoro lui avait répondu qu'une satanée sorcière les y avait obligé, que Sanji trouva enfin.

\- Je sais, quand je suis bourré, je cuisine.

\- Oui.

Le sourire qu'affichait Zoro laissa penser au blond que ce n'était pas tout.

\- Donc, tu as mangé quelque chose que j'avais préparé ?

\- Oui, on peut dire ça. Dit-il un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

\- Généralement, je fais du chocolat. Cela déstabilisa Sanji.

\- Oui.

\- Mais il n'était sûrement pas très bon.

\- Non, il était délicieux. Contredit le sabreur.

Le cuisinier ne comprenait plus rien. Il décida de profiter de la grande éloquence de ''oui-non'' de son vis à vis pour savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé durant ces deux années.

\- Donc tu t'es entraîné pendant deux ans.

\- Oui.

\- Mais tu n'étais pas tout seul, il y avait Perona et Mihawk. S'est-il passé quelque chose ?

\- Oui.

Il désigna son œil. Il a eu de la chance, pensa le cuisinier. Lui, avait vécu l'enfer, même si il en avait quand même retiré quelque chose, des très bonnes recettes et un coup de pied encore plus puissant. Zoro lui tendit alors une bouteille. Il l'attrapa sans vraiment s'en apercevoir et ils commencèrent à boire. Sanji continua à réfléchir sur ce qu'il avait pu se passer.

\- Ai-je fait quelque chose qu'en temps normal je n'aurais pas fait ?

\- Oui. Répondit Zoro tout en buvant au goulot.

\- Avec le chocolat ? Demanda le blond ne comprenant rien.

\- Oui.

La réponse du vert le surpris, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas gâcher la nourriture, alors, mais attendez... Zoro n'aimait pas le chocolat ! Alors il avait sûrement dû faire quelque chose pour que ce dernier le mange.

\- Tu n'aimes pas le chocolat. S'assura-t-il tout de même, après que le sabreur ait secoué la tête en guise de confirmation, il reprit. Je t'ai forcé à le manger ?

\- Oui. Dit Zoro souriant encore face à ce souvenir.

\- Et, c'était bon ?

\- Oh, oui. Murmura-t-il presque.

\- Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu faire changer à ce point le goût du chocolat pour que tu le manges.

\- ….Je savais que cela ne mènerait à rien.

\- Attends ! Dit-il vexé. S'est-on battu, tête de cactus ?

\- C'est une manière de définir ce que nous avons fait. Répondit évasivement le vert. Mais selon ta manière de voir les choses Love cook, non.

\- Donc, nous avons eu un contacte physique ? Hésita le blond

\- Oui.

Non. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir...C'était impossible, il s'en serait souvenu ! Comment aurait-il pu... Avec l'algue ambulante... Non ! C'était contre sa nature.

Zoro se dit, voyant le débat intérieur qui agitait le blond, que ce dernier avait compris mais luttait pour ne pas comprendre. Le cuisinier finit d'une traite sa bouteille et c'est bourré, complètement sous l'emprise de l'alcool, ses pensées embrouillées par cette substance et complètement hors du temps, qu'il posa sa dernière question.

\- On a couché ensemble ?

\- Oui. Répondit Zoro à contre-cœur, cela ne servait à rien, il ne s'en souviendrait pas le lendemain.

\- Ah bon ? Bizarre. Commenta le blond tel un enfant. J'aurais pas cru avoir été capable de faire un truc pareil, même bourré !

\- Bah, tu l'as fait, Sourcil en vrille.

Il soupira alors et but une gorgé. Voilà qu'il se retrouvait de nouveau avec un cuisinier vraiment séduisant, bourré et très aguichant. Le cuisinier bascula en avant et se retrouva à quatre pattes. Il se rapprocha de Zoro manière chat et s'arrêta, son visage à deux centimètres de celui du sabreur.

\- Et donc, le chocolat ? Demanda le cuisinier, la nature curieuse révélé par l'alcool.

Le vert hésita devait-il lui dire ? Finalement, il sourit au blond qui affichait une mine curieuse comme celle d'un enfant et répondit.

\- Tu t'es recouvert de chocolat et m'as gentiment demandé de te l'enlever.

\- Ah... Et c'était bon alors ?

\- Oui, très. Dit-il rapprochant dangereusement ses lèvres de celles du blond.

Ce dernier se rapprocha alors aussi se positionnant sur lui. Le sabreur déglutit. Le cuisinier était terriblement sexy ainsi, mais il ne pouvait pas lui refaire cela. Maintenant il le connaissait, et même si il ne l'aimait pas, enfin voyant sa réaction lorsqu'il l'avait revu après deux ans de séparation, si il l'aimait, il l'avait toujours aimé, il lui avait même dit, alors il ne pouvait pas lui refaire cela. C'est pourquoi, il résista, à l'appelle à la luxure qui lui montait dessus, et préféra s'endormir lui évitant ainsi de devoir lutter contre ses envies.

Le cuisinier en profita pour prendre le sabreur comme matelas et le rejoignit au pays des rêves.

Cette nuit là, Sanji se souvint de celle qu'il avait oubliée. Pas en détaille, il ne l'aurait pas supporté, mais assez pour comprendre sa rancune envers Zoro et sa fierté mal placé qui ne l'était pas autant que ce qu'il pensait.

_\- Bonjours belle demoiselle ! Commença Sanji un sourire stupide rivé aux lèvres_

_Un jeune homme aux cheveux verts bouscula alors la jeune femme._

_\- Non mais ça va pas ! Lui cria-t-il dessus._

_\- Pardon. Dit le vert à la femme qui ne lui en voulait absolument pas._

_\- Il faudrait t'apprendre les bonnes manières ! S'énerva le blond, face au visage en aucun cas navré de l'homme._

_Et ils s'étaient battus, voyant que l'adversaire était aussi fort, les deux s'arrêtèrent et le sabreur lui proposa de boire un verre. Il lui expliqua qu'il était sans logement, qu'il devait repartir le lendemain à l'aube, et ils parièrent._

_\- Si tu bois plus que moi, tu viens chez moi, sinon, tu restes dehors comme le malpropre que tu es !_

_L'avait invité le blond. Puis il avait perdu. Zoro l'avait alors sortit du bar dans un état plus que lamentable et il l'avait conduit chez lui assez difficilement. L'un complètement dans le monde de Winny l'ourson et l'autre autant paumé que l'homme sans sens d'orientation qu'il est, ils arrivèrent après plus d'une heures de marche pour l'un et de ''dadas'' pour l'autre. Zoro déposa le blond au sol. Ce dernier se dirigea tout de suite vers la cuisine et fit chauffer du chocolat._

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_\- Du chocolat ! Lança-t-il joyeusement retirant son tee-shirt car ayant trop chaud près du feu._

_\- Je n'aime pas._

_Le blond parut choqué et prit la casserole de chocolat fondu._

_\- Tu n'aimes pas ?_

_Le sabreur secoua la tête et le blond se rapprocha dangereusement de lui. Il apposa alors ses lèvres sur celles du vert qui en parut d'abords surpris._

_\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda-t-il tout en laissant glisser ''accidentellement'' le chocolat sur sa peau._

_Zoro se rapprocha alors de lui et commença à le lécher. Lui aussi était assez enivré par l'alcool finalement. Puis, le rêve se brouilla. Sanji sut qu'il avait ressentit un intense bonheur et qu'il avait vraiment aimé ça, surtout lorsqu'il avait sentit que leurs deux corps étaient liées et que Zoro, au plus profond de lui, lui murmurait des mots qu'il n'arriva cependant pas à se souvenir._

_Le lendemain, il s'était réveillé seul et n'y avait plus repensé, il ne s'en souvenait pas._

Sanji se réveilla. Non, il ne venait pas de rêver qu'il avait couché avec Zoro ? Si... Il en parut plus que déprimé, mais une main dans ses cheveux le réconforta. Euh...Où était-il ? Il réalisa alors sa position. Il était installé sur Zoro, ce dernier s'amusant avec ses cheveux en attendant son réveille. Zoro soupira alors. Sanji continua à faire l'endormi et le sabreur lui déposa un baisé dans le nuque qui le fit frissonner. Zoro soupira de nouveau et joua avec ses cheveux. Sanji trouva ce moment propice pour se réveiller.

Il se redressa d'un bond et observa le vert. Ce dernier parut surpris d'une telle rapidité. Le cuisinier se leva sans un mot et le sabreur comprit qu'il ne se souvenait de rien. C'était un retour à la case départ. Ils reçurent alors de la nourriture, de leurs nakamas, préparée par Ussop et mangèrent.

Tout en silence, le cuisinier s'éloigna et médita sur la question. Le sabreur, lui, retourna à son entraînement espérant que le blond ne vienne plus l'embêter. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que Sanji entende un gémissement plaintifs de Zoro qui était à bous de souffle. Ce dernier continua cependant son activité et ne remarqua pas la soudaine rougeur que les joues de son cuisinier avaient prises.

_Sanji était dans son lit d'hôtel, sous Zoro. Ce dernier l'embrassait de toutes parts tandis qu'il faisait des mouvement de vas et vient sur son plaisir. Il accéléra alors la cadence de ses hanches faisant se cambrer et frissonner de plaisir le cuisinier. Alors que tous deux étaient embrumées par cette sensation intense, Zoro murmura trois mots à l'oreille du blond. Trois mots qu'il n'avait jamais prononcés et ne prononça plus jamais._

_\- Je t'aime._

_Et le blond l'avait serré dans ses bras, rapprochant sa bouche de l'oreille du vert, il lui répondit tout en mordillant son lobe :_

_\- Moi aussi_

_Puis, ils se détendirent et arrêtèrent tout mouvement. Ils s'endormirent enfin, un sourire de pur bonheur sur leurs visages._

Sanji revint alors à la réalité. Oui, enfin, non, enfin, si, mais non, enfin...ça c'était passé... Il se l'avouait enfin et il comprenait encore mieux son comportement envers le vert. Il avait dû se sentir lâchement abandonné au réveille même si il ne s'en souvenait pas à proprement parlé. Son regard vint irrémédiablement se poser sur son nakama. Il sentit un chaleur lui monter aux joues lorsqu'il remarqua que le regard qu'il portait sur son nakama était en fait un regard si intense qu'à chaque fois, il le déshabillait presque des yeux. Toutes ses actions envers le sabreur, maintenant qu'il y repensait, ne le menaient qu'à une seule conclusion. Il était attiré par ce dernier, et plus qu'une attirance physique, il l'aimait. Il avait rejeté cette hypothèse pendant des années, mais c'était pourtant grâce à elle qu'il était redevenu lui-même sur l'île de Quedestraves.

Oui, c'était parce qu'il l'aimait qu'il était resté lui-même car il savait que si il changeait, ils ne se battraient plus, et en l'occurrence, ne se toucheraient plus. Il s'était toujours voilé la face de peur de la réaction du vert qu'il avait oublié jusqu'à l'existence même de ce sentiment. Mais maintenant qu'il la connaissait... Il hésita un instant puis s'alluma une cigarette.

Zoro sentit l'odeur qu'il ne supportait pas lui arriver aux narines. Il toussa et foudroya du regard le cuisinier.

\- Éteint ça Love cook, ou au moins ouvre la fenêtre !

Le blond s'approcha de lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça empeste ! Ne te rapproche pas ! Je ne supporte pas ça, Sourcil en vrille !

\- A bon…

\- Ouais ! La cigarette, c'est dégueulasse !

\- As-tu jamais essayé ?

Zoro ne répondit pas le fixant. Qu'arrivait-il au blond ? Sanji esquissa un sourire et aspira sur sa cigarette. Il se pencha sur Zoro, et tout en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, transféra la nicotine qu'il expira.

\- C'est horriblement dégoutant ! S'époumona le sabreur.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ouais.

Le blond perdit son sourire se sentant rejeté, et Zoro passa sa main autour de son cou afin de le faire pencher vers lui. Il l'embrassa.

\- C'est bien meilleur comme ça.

Sanji lui sourit alors et ils continuèrent le baisé en l'intensifiant de plus en plus. Ussop qui avait enfin réussit à avoir l'autorisation de Nami à ouvrir la vigie pour récupérer son matériel resté à l'intérieur apparut alors et disparut aussi vite. Ce fut un menteur choqué qui redescendit voir Nami.

\- Alors tu as trouvé ?

\- Non, mais, eux, ils ont fini. Répondit-il encore un peu sous le choque, il finit murmurant presque. Ou plutôt, ils viennent de commencer.

\- Bien. Sourit alors la navigatrice n'ayant pas entendu la fin de la phrase du canonier.

Elle repensa à ses prochaines années dans le calme et la sérénité qu'elle allait enfin obtenir et qu'elle avait bien méritées.

Quelques jours plus tard, Zoro et Sanji se battaient, ils s'aimaient certes, mais ils ne pouvaient s'en empêcher. Nami désespérée retourna dans sa cabine, avec Robin lui expliquant par tous les moyens possibles qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

FIN

 


End file.
